


Distress to Impress

by takudons (heythinkthink)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Lounge, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Open Mic, contains song lyrics, my very first nct fic, too much dialogues i love dialogues lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/takudons
Summary: Well, a philosopher once said that there’s a magic of impulsiveness in music so liking someone in a short period of time is a normal thing to feel (and that philosopher is Kim Doyoung).





	Distress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I wrote for NCT. My first born, welcome to the dokun tag. 
> 
> I know it's late but I got so much feels for Doyoung's covers in general but the reason I made this is because of "NCT DOYOUNG | Cover Song | breathin (Ariana Grande) (Piano performed and arranged by NCT KUN)" so here you go.

 

It’s been a hell of week for Doyoung. Finally, the massive workload is cleared and the tasks given by his boss are all done. He is excited to call it a night and can’t wait to plunge on his bed when he received a text message from Ten, his best friend, reminding him about their tradition every friday. Doyoung sighed before replying that he’s on his way to the music lounge called Sun&Moon to meet him.

 

 

“Wow, Dons. You came on time? Are you for real?” Ten is pretty shocked seeing his best friend to come earlier than he expected. Doyoung winks at him before sitting beside him.

“So, what’s on the house tonight?” Doyoung says after taking a seat beside Ten. Their usual spot that they already claimed as theirs is at the center, facing the mini stage where the piano is located. Both are friends with Taeil, the owner of Sun&Moon so they get to reserve their center couch every Fridays.

 

“I forgot that it’s open mic and chill tonight. I even prepared some lit dance moves knowing that it’s gonna be Trappy-techno Friday!” Ten says without a pout.

 

“It’s better, I guess? I feel like chilling tonight, you know, to distress after the mountains of work I did alone without my crappy boss. This week’s theme is added to my faves so far. And look at this menu! Smores and hot chocolate! Gonna get these!” Doyoung slouches on the couch as he scans the menu while they wait for the open mic to start.

 

The whole ambiance of Sun&Moon tonight is relaxing and gives out homey or more like a sleepover vibes because of the warm lightings and LED lights hanging around the corners of the lounge. Beanbags, soft beige couches with wooden tables are also displayed to complete the cabin-like theme for this week. Taeil makes this gimmick wherein the theme and music genre are changing weekly.

 

“Good evening, fellas! Tonight’s the last day of our ‘Sleepless Sleepover Theme” so we have to enjoy the most out of it, Yes?” Taeil, who is also the MC, starts his opening piece making the crowd cheer in excitement.

 

“I expect you to sing later, Dons. Can’t say no to your ultimate ‘ _distressor’_!” Ten places their hot chocolate and smores on the table. Doyoung then sips his hot drink. Maybe his bed can wait because he is currently enjoying this. “Of course! I have to wait for someone to play the piano. Once he or she is there, I’ll go next to the stage.”

 

 

“Okay, so. Whoever wants to play the piano or sing something can go here anytime. Feel free and let’s enjoy while the night is still young!” Taeil opens the stage for everybody. The crowd goes silent as they anticipate the first set of brave souls. Doyoung knows how to play the piano but he almost forgot to play a whole song after being a corporate slave so just like the others, he is waiting as well.

 

“Oh! There you go! Our first sacrifice!” Taeil jokes like they are starting a cult ritual.

 

“Oooh, look at that ‘first sacrifice we got there huh? Why do I feel like he’s more like your type?” Ten whispers to Doyoung after a young man, maybe around their age approached the stage with the sweetest and warmest smile.

 

How can those smile makes Doyoung’s heart warm? He shouldn’t have ordered his hot chocolate when a single smile from that guy on the stage can make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe Ten is right. This man in front of them is more like his type.

 

“He’s gonna be more of my type if he’ll play the piano.” Doyoung answers and keeps his hopes high for this unknown good-looking man.

 

“Okay, Kun our guy here will play the piano. Now, we’re waiting for the singer or singer at heart? About time to flaunt that golden voice, whoever you are? We all want to have fun tonight! Come on!” Taeil calls out for another person to sing.

 

Ten nudges Doyoung to stand up. “I didn’t raise you to be a pussy. Go on.”

 

“Yes, I’m a tiger now, Mom.” Doyoung answers before standing up. There's no turning back.

 

“At last! Oooh! Is that my friend, Doyoung? Oh it’s him that will complete our first open mic performance with Kun! I assure and can definitely feel that this will be the greatest night! Sip your hot choco and enjoy!” Taeil now gives the stage to Doyoung and the man who has the warmest smile and now Doyoung’s type.

 

Doyoung looks at Kun and gives him a 'thumbs up' after sitting properly.  The seat is placed at the center, adjacent to the piano so Kun can still see Doyoung.  Kun smiles back at him and asks Doyoung if there’s any song he likes but the latter just simply say “surprise me” then fix the mic stand.

 

 

The piano starts playing a familiar melody. He gives Kun a sudden smile after hearing the intro that makes the pianist smirk. Doyoung is indeed surprised by Kun's song choice because it’s one of the songs he likes to sing every time he feels drowning in his adulting work life shithole. Kun unconsciously makes him want to breathe by choosing this song. No wonder singing is his favorite way of distressing.

 

_“Some days, things just take way too much of my energy I look up and the whole room's spinning_

_You take my cares away I can so overcomplicate, people tell me to medicate”_

 

Doyoung can feel Kun's gaze most of the time but instead of being nervous, he feels the opposite. This is new for him, especially when he is fully aware that there is a cute guy looking at him and yet, remains calm and engrossed to what is currently happening right now.

_“Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'_

_How do I know if this shit's fabricated?_

_Time goes by and I can't control my mind_

_Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time”_

The melody that comes from each key and the way Kun looks at him are telling him to loosen up for a while and let the music devours him. Doyoung closes his eyes and let the music take control.

_“Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin' And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'_

_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin' And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'”_

Once he opens his eyes, Doyoung can't take his gaze from Kun as he sings the second part of the song.

 

_“Sometimes it's hard to find, find my way up into the clouds. Tune it out, they can be so loud._

_You remind me of a time when things weren't so complicated. All I need is to see your face”_

He just realized how the second part of Breathin’ is all about the man behind the piano. Doyoung didn't even expect that he will need to see Kun's face. He didn't even imagine seeing the missing “balance” to his 'work-life balance’ here in Sun&Moon and even sharing music with him.

_“Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'_

_How do I know if this shit's fabricated, oh?_

_Time goes by and I can't control my mind_

_Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time”_

 

Right now, Kun is just glancing at the piano keys and he's been looking at Doyoung almost all throughout the song. Doyoung questions himself if he really looked that tired and stressed for Kun to guess that he really needs to breathe.

 

“ _Justt keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin' And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin'_

_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin' And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin'_

_My, my air_

_My, my air My, my air, my air_

_My, my air_

_My, my air_

_My, my air_

_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'”_

Doyoung closes his eyes again. Aside from his incoming hignote, the pianist's gaze is starting to overwhelm him he might explode any time soon.

 

_“I keep on breathin_

_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'_

_Time goes by and I can't control my mind_

_Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time”_

 

The two of them have another staring contest after the song ended like they are the only people in the lounge. Doyoung feels like he just experienced a wild rollercoaster ride with Kun. Their eye to eye contact was stopped when the crowd clapped and even shouted for more.

 

“Flirt later! Sing more!” Ten shouts from the crowd. Doyoung gets a little shy about his best friend side comment because it made Kun laugh. He looks at Kun to know if he is still up for another song and the latter gives him a thumbs up.

 

“Surprise me again!” Doyoung says in all smiles. He is definitely enjoying this.

 

“My pleasure” Kun is always game.

 

Doyoung laughs shortly after realizing what the song is. He is totally mind blown by the fact that Kun had a piano arrangement prepared for ‘Wish You were Gay’.

 

“ _Baby, I don't feel so good Six words you never understood_

_I'll never let you go Five words you'll never say._

_I laugh alone like nothing's wrong Four days has never felt so long_

_If three's a crowd and two was us One slipped away_

_I just wanna make you feel okay_

_But all you do is look the other way, mm_

_I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay_

_I just kinda wish you were gay”_

 

Doyoung doesn't really into the lyrical content of the song because Kun is looking at him and not the other way but here's a part of him that also wish for Kun to like guys after this eye and smile flirting they had in a short span of time.

There is an abrupt pause. Kun suddenly changes the keys to another...Billie Eillish song. Kun looks at him to see his reactions after playing Bad Guy so Doyoung sighs jokingly then laugh after. He is once again, amazed.

 

_“White shirt now red, my bloody nose. Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes_

_Creeping around like no one knows. Think you're so criminal_

_Bruises, on both my knees for you Don't say thank you or please_

_I do what I want when I'm wanting to My soul? So cynical”_

 

 

The crowd starts to clap and dance in their seat. This is supposed to be a chill time but Kun does know how to make people dance with a piano alone. How can he make such an amazing arrangement for Billie Eillish songs?

 

_“So you're a tough guy Like it really rough guy_

_Just can't get enough guy Chest always so puffed guy_

_I'm that bad type Make your mama sad type_

_Make your girlfriend mad tight Might seduce your dad type_

_I'm the bad guy, **duh** ”_

Kun plays the edgy melody twice because Doyoung doesn't memorize the whole song.

 

 

“Encore! Encore!” The crowd really enjoy their performance.

 

“Ahm guys, can we get our last song please?” Taeil asks the two on the stage through his megaphone at the bar area. Doyoung and Kun agree as both of them smiles widely.

 

“Okay, last surprise?” Doyoung asks but Kun just gave him a smirk.

 

Kun plays the intro of the last song and stops just for Doyoung so that he'll be ready to sing his lines. The latter now gets why Kun smirked earlier. _Is Kun even real?_ Doyoung asked himself. He remembered covering Bazzi’s Mine and even uploaded on his abandoned soundcloud. 

 

_“You so fuckin' precious when you smile. Hit it from the back and drive you wild_

_Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes. I just had to let you know you're mine”_

Doyoung doesn’t expect that the piano version of this song would be this beautiful. He loves how Kun plays the song. This is not just a type for Doyoung. Music has a great impact on his life so maybe, he likes Kun already even in a very short span of time. Well, a philosopher once said that there’s a magic of impulsiveness in music so liking someone for a short period of time is a normal thing to feel (and that philosopher is him, Kim Doyoung).

 

He sings the chorus wholeheartedly. Same as Bazzi, Tonight feels like forever and Doyoung doesn’t want to waste time.

 

_“Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_

_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say”_

_I'm so fucking happy you're alive. Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right_

_Boy anything I can do just to make you feel alright. Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine”_

Some of the people in the crowd are already dancing slowly with or without partners. Ten is in trance dancing because he used to dance to this song a lot before. All the people are enjoying their open mic performance so are they, very much.

 

_“Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_

_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say”_

Their performance was definitely a blast.  After getting down from the mini stage, Doyoung and Kun will talk at last.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The music made him do it. The music made him flirt through his eyes with Kun. Now their jamming session is over, he’s now back to being coward munis the work-related stress. Where’s the impulsive magic that got through him earlier? He just smiled at Kun before going back to the couch with his best friend and that was a lame move.

 

“That was R-A-D rad, Doie boy!!! I am the proudest best friend ever because one, you have the most beautiful voice on earth. Two, you gave justice to Ari’s song and outsold Billie and Mine? I should’ve recorded that one so you can delete your original cover on your soundcloud and upload it and three, you’re gonna get laid and have a boyfriend, my son! So hurry up don’t sit here with me? Someone is waiting for you at the bar? Chop chop or else I’m gonna throw you there myself.”

Doyoung no longer answers back and accepts that he can’t fight Ten’s massive word vomit especially that his best friend is making sense. Ten pushes him away from the couch.

 

 

 

“Hey Kun! I really enjoyed our open mic set earlier. There's no liquor at the bar right so can I get you some hot chocolate? I haven’t tried hitting on a someone since I started my 9-8 job so, yeah? Spare me.” Doyoung wants to disappear after being an embarrassment to Kun. No wonder he is still single right now. He doesn’t know to be smooth to get a guy like what Ten used to do with so much ease.

 

The whole time Doyoung is speaking, Kun can’t take his gaze away. “I really thought you wouldn’t talk to me but here you go, filling me in with the things I want to know about. What is there to spare when a handsome man with a golden voice is trying to hit on me? Sure, Hot choco will do!” As usual, Kun and his blinding smile warm him up. There’s something in Kun’s voice that makes Doyoung calm. He sits beside Kun as they wait for their hot drinks.

 

“What golden voice? I was just there to distress. I didn’t even know I would encounter some piano god who can make Billie Eilish song a masterpiece. I was blessed.”

 

“You know how I couldn’t take my eyes off you, right? Like even earlier when you were singing? I was totally mesmerized by how you sang. Until now I am still mesmerized, seeing you up close. Maybe we’re both blessed.” Doyoung still can’t absorb what Kun said. He didn’t expect Kun to be this straightforward and smooth. 

"Yeah, I noticed that, but instead of being nervous those stares were pretty calming. Oh wait, before anything else! Why those three songs, huh? You did surprise me there!" 

 

Kun sips from his mug before answering Doyoung's question. "I'm happy it made you calm and not awkward. But in my case, when you stared back at me, I was losing my shit but I had to...you know, continue playing and kept it cool or else. Ah, that! Honestly, it was pretty random. The first time I saw you with those white polo, I assumed that you just got out from work and needed a breather so-" 

Kun was cut by an embarrassed Doyoung. "Wow, Do I really look that tired? And I even tried to hit on you with this stressed face, huh?" 

"If that's the face of a stressed man, I'd rather stay stressed as well." Kun says jokingly as he wipes some chocolate on Doyoung's upper lip. The latter is screaming inside his head after Kun wiped his lips but hides it in a pout because he might not take it any longer. "Fine. Point taken."

 

"So for the next two, I was curious what would Billie Eilish songs sound like if they were arranged in piano because my roommate is obsessing over these songs which are not my cup of tea. And then, I tried it earlier and you gave justice to it so I strongly preferred your version now. Thanking Billie for making those songs just for you to cover them." Doyoung just can't help looking too enamored while the latter is explaining his second choice. 

"You just tried that? Wow. You had no idea how fascinated I was when you started playing! Since I'm more like a ballad guy, I prefer your version as well. I'm not saying that yours is better than the original but yours is better than the original. No hard feelings, Bill. I would like to thank her and ahm, wish you were gay too."

Kun lets out a chuckle after hearing the last words Doyoung said. "You really wish I'm gay? I'm here being all straightforward about how mesmerized I am to you. I wouldn't be here if I'm not? Doyoung can you stop being so cute and let me finish my explanation." 

Doyoung just nods while trying to control his laughter by biting his lip. Everything that Kun said makes him feels so giddy. Well, little did Doyoung know, another philosopher once said that the best way to a man's heart is through a piano arrangement of Billie Eilish songs (and that philosopher is Qian Kun).

 

"And for Bazzi's Mine, the last straw, I mean the song that I chose to surprise you...what do you think was the reason?" Doyoung acts like he's thinking the reason but he knows what to say. "Hmmm, maybe the reason is that you just want to be mine?"  

"That's the straightforward answer, yes. If you want the playing safe and mysterious answer, it would be letting you know that I don't want to waste more time even tonight feels like forever?" 

"What if I want the reason to be sensual? What could it be?" Doyoung spice things up a little. He doesn't know if the hot choco made him do it or it's just Kun's effect on him. 

"Aside from wanting you to be mine? I feel like wasting my night away with you and just lay with you. Bazzi nailed what I'm feeling and wrapped it in a song. Honestly, those were the things that kept on running in my head while you were singing. You have that massive effect on me that's why I'm being this straightforward." Doyoung noticed that Kun doesn't come here to play. He drinks the remaining hot chocolate all the way down as he becomes speechless and maybe blushes so hard. 

 

"I feel so drunk, man. I think it's time to lay down with you, yes?" Doyoung cups his own reddened cheeks.  Kun stands up and wraps his arms around Doyoung's shoulders, signaling him to stand up as well. "It's not even a hard drink, but who am I to say no?" Doyoung will definitely ask Taeil how to make that hot chocolate drink next time because he believes that there's something in. 

 

Once Doyoung and Kun reached the door, they heard Ten saying something using Taeil's megaphone. "Blow the trumpet like a pro, Doie!"

**Author's Note:**

> So here are the piano covers that helped me imagine.  
> [wish you were gay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA2IYLPlJTk)  
> [bad guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmZSJTlOWOg)  
> [mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsCClNlg5Bg)
> 
> Comments are appreciated!  
> Befriend me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_kuwun) uwu


End file.
